Lost in Time
by volleyballsongbird
Summary: Hermione, Ron and the Twins are sent back to Harry's parents time. The only problem is that they are in different years. When all of his friends are gone Harry must deal with the changes they make.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. There happy? I said it. Why did you have to ruin my dreams….. Sniff ****viginti annus tergum**

**Please, Please, Please review my story**

Chapter 1: The Battle

They had gotten to Hogwarts as soon as they heard. Hogwarts, under attack, wasn't it supposed to be a safe place? Well at least they had Dumbledore and Harry. With those two, the wizarding world had hope that Voldemort would not conquer the whole world and destroy all good humanity.

"George! Come on! Did you forget we have to help Harry?" George Weasely looked up at his twin brother Fred. This war had changed him, them. So long the days where Fred and George could prank all they wanted and only worry about how much trouble they would get in for said prank. Now they had to worry that they would hear that one member of their family was dead, killed by Voldemort, or that they themselves would come face to face to death eaters and that they would not survive the encounter. All really they wanted to do was have a successful business, grow old with someone they loved.

"Watch out!" Yelled George as he tackled his twin and both just barely escaped a rather nasty curse sent at them by Lucius Malfoy.

"Why" He sneered "What do we have here? Two weasel blood traitors. How nice."

"Very original Lucius are you so dim witted that you must steal your son's insults because you are just to slow to come up with your own?" He and Fred dodged Lucius' Imperius and at the same moment he yelled "Petrificus Totalis" Fred yelled "Impedimenta!"

Lucius blocked both of them and sent something at the twins that both of them didn't hear. A huge, glowing ball of yellow engulfed them both and the next instant they were not there.

Lucius smiled to himself. He really didn't remember what that spell did, but he did know that it got rid of people in effect way. The spell rarely missed because the ball got large enough to engulf a whole person, well in this case two people.

"Good riddance" Lucius whispered to himself and went off to look for the rest of the annoyances in his life which he could use the spell on. Well except for the biggest annoyance, Potter. Potter was his Lord's but he could get rid of Potter's little gang. Lucius smiled to himself and went to find them.

Ron sighed a sigh of relief when he and Tonks defeated Crabbe Sr. He needed to find Hermione and Harry. He tore off to the Great Hall, where he had last seen Hermione. She had been fighting Antonin Dolohov with the help of Dean. She had been fairing pretty well but Ron didn't remember how long that had been. He loved Hermione and he would kill any one who hurt her and die saving her.

Ron ran down one of the hidden passages and tripped. He fell out of the passage exit and rolled, escaping a curse sent but by, who else, Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh what fortune do I have today?" He crowed "Just as I was going off to look for you, there you are. Just where I want you." He smiled evilly down at Ron and said "Say hello to your brothers, will you? Don't worry tour girlfriend will soon join you."

Ron looked up at Lucius, obviously confused and sent a whispered Confundus at him. Lucius just smiled and dodged the spell with ease. Then he yelled something that Ron didn't quite catch.

It sounded something like vegan annul turn gate. What? Though Ron, it was the last thought he thought before a glowing golden ball engulfed him and he blacked out.

As Ron disappeared, Lucius smiled. Three down and only one to go. He turned and raced down to the Great Hall to make sure Dolohov didn't kill a certain bushy haired someone before Lucius got to have his fun.

"Stupefy" Hermione yelled, sweating profusely watching her spell, once again, being deflected by Dolohov. How much longer is this going to take? She thought as she jumped to avoid a curse. She was on her own; Dean had gone to save Bill Weasely from Fenrir Greyback.

God, I hope they are ok, and Ron, I hope Ron is ok. Hermione thought as she sent an expelliarmus at Dolohov.

"Protego, Crucio" Dolohov blocked her spell and Hermione had to drop to the floor to dodge the Unforgivable.

"Petrificus Totalis" She screamed and finally, Dolohov was hit. Hermione turned to see Lucius pointing his wand at her.

"Granger, there you are. You where only a bit more difficult to find, unlike your blood traitor boyfriend. But don't worry, you'll be joining him soon enough." He smiled

"Stupefy! You killed Ron! You're dead Lucius, DEAD you hear." Hermione screamed, sending curse after curse and the senior Malfoy.

Lucius smiled, finally someone who challenged him. He was beginning to wonder if none of these muggle lovers where going to satisfactory to defeat. He dodged and deflected all curses and then sent his one overpowering curse.

"Viginti Annus Tergum." And smiled as Granger was swallowed by the huge glowing ball. Now he went and joined the battle, now that his annoyances were gone.

When Fred and George woke up. They were on platform 9 3/4, with their trunk and seemed to be around 11 years old.

"Well that was strange." Fred said as he looked at his twin. He didn't remember how he had got here; well actually he didn't remember almost anything. He was glad he was with his twin, no matter what; if he had George all would be ok. Everything seemed to be rushing by them. Kids where getting on the train marked Hogwarts. Hogwarts, hmmm, that seemed to ring a bell. Oh right! He and George had just received their acceptance letters from Hogwarts and today was their first day and they were going to miss the train if George didn't wake up. He couldn't imagine why his mum would not see them off, but then maybe Percy was supposed make sure they got on the train. Well Obviously Percy had forgotten them.

"George, wake up! We're going to miss the train." He shook George. George woke with a groan and an awful headache.

"What train?" George asked "The train to Hogwarts, silly. If we don't get on then we're going to miss our first year at Hogwarts and Mom will kill us." Fred said getting up and dusting himself off. He was already in robes but he didn't remember every getting them. They seemed dusty and covered with blood.

"George! Are you bleeding?!" he asked, hurriedly checking himself, and when he had reassured himself that he wasn't bleeding, he looked, actually looked and saw the same thing on George. Robes he didn't recognize and blood and dust every where.

"No. Why do you ask?" Asked George as he got up and started dragging his trunk towards the train.

"Well just look at your robes, George, look at mine, they are covered in blood." George looked at their robes, and his eyes widen.

"Well crap, I think we might have to change right away George. We don't want anyone to worry." Fred smiled at his twin "Yes we only want them to worry what prank we will pull next." George and Fred smiled and walked on to the train.

Most of the apartment where already full, so they headed to back and finally decided to sit in the only even slightly open apartment, where there were three boys about they're age.

They had already changed, unlike these boys and the rest of the school. They smiled at the boys "Hi, we are" said George "the fabulously awesome" said Fred "Wesley twins. Fred and George" "But don't worry if you can't tell us apart." said Fred "Even our mother can't" said George.

They said in unison. Then shot a strange look at each other. Why had they said Wesley? They were Weasely's and they were proud of it. Yet something had told them not to say that they were Weaselys.

The boys, who had looked nervous before were now smiling. The boy closest to them had chin length wavy brown hair and silver eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt lined with silver and black pants nice quality clothing but he didn't seem to like it. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and the twins instantly liked him.

The boy next to him, near the window, was thin, thinner than the rest of the boys. He had reddish brown hair and light brown eyes. His hands were stained with ink and his hands were scarred.

The boy, who sat across from him, was familiar. He had black unruly hair, and a small frame. Their eyes immediately went to his forehead but there was nothing, the twins didn't even know what they where looking for. His eyes were a warm brown and like the boy in green had a mischievous twinkle in them.

The boy in green stood up, stuck out his hand and said "Hi, I'm Sirius Black" The boy next to him did the same. "Remus Lupin" and smiled shyly then the boy across from him said "James Potter, nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own… (sniff)… Harry Potter or any of the characters and probably never will.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers. You guys are the best! This chapter is dedicated to Percy Potter Fan, Rue Her Death and Roxie i do byte. Percy Potter Fan here is your soy sauce, as well as wheat thins and orange juice. **

**Please, please review! I don't care if it is flames, I enjoy constructive critism and it is also nice to know that people actually read my stuff.**

**-------**

_The boy in green stood up, stuck out his hand and said "Hi, I'm Sirius Black" The boy next to him did the same. "Remus Lupin" and smiled shyly then the boy across from him said "James Potter, nice to meet you."_

Chapter 2: Strange Food Obsessions

"Nice to meet you Sirius, Remus, James." Said Fred as they settled down next to James. They looked at each other; the boy's names seemed oddly familiar. Like they had heard those names in another time or place and they just could not remember why it was important. It was extremely frustrating, but they both shook off their frustration as James asked the twins "So, do you know what house you want to be in?"

They had been thinking about this question from the moment they got their letters. "Oh definitely, Gryffindor, our family has been in Gryffindor for years." said Fred "Anyway, our hair is the right color for Gryffindor and we would rather not turn our hair blue or yellow, and in no way are we turning it green." joked George

Sirius and James laughed, while Remus looked up from the book he had stuffed his nose in to smile at them before once again stuffing his nose in the book.

"What about you Remus? Going to turn your hair Ravenclaw blue? You are already acting like one." Fred teased lightly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, houses. I don't really care what houses I'm in. I'm just glad that I get to go." Remus' voice was muffled; he hadn't even looked up this time from his book.

"Are you muggle born Remus?" asked George He was trying to figure out why Remus wouldn't be allowed to go.

"What? No. Definitely not." Remus said and then whispered "I would probably not here if I was. I wouldn't be this awful beast." Fred and George had a feeling that this little comment was not for anyone ears but Remus'.

"Wait. How can you NOT care what house you are in?!" exclaimed Sirius and James at the same time.

"Hey speaking in sync id our thing, not yours." Joked Fred and George at the same time.

"What?" asked Sirius and then shook his head and turned to Remus, to tell him exactly why he should care what house he will be in.

"Remus, the house literally defines what your personality is. If you are in Gryffindor that means you are brave, loyal and all together awesome. If you are in Ravenclaw, you are studious and always thirsting for knowledge and pretty much a geek." said James.

Then Sirius jumped in. "If you are in Hufflepuff, you are pretty much a duffer. And, God forbid because I actually like you, you are Slytherin, which pretty means you are a death eater in training and just plain dark." Sirius was standing now, looking furiously at Remus.

"Ok, fine, don't get so worked up about this stuff. Um, Gryffindor, I guess." Remus looked confused "Why are you so worked up any way?" he asked.

"Well, my family is the Blacks. They have been in Slytherin for centuries and everybody expects me to be in Slytherin and become a perfect copy of my father." Sirius said, sitting slowly back down.

Suddenly a scene hit the twins. It was a man, tall, malnourished, and gaunt, who looked remarkably like Sirius, but older, next to him was a 15 year old, who was the spitting image of James, as you would imagine him in a few years. They were looking at a wall with a huge tapestry of a family tree. Some of the faces where burnt out, while others were not.

Then, just as suddenly, they were back and listening to Sirius. They looked at each other. What the hell was that about?

"The problem is that I hate, hate, hate my family, their ideas and who they follow. They are pureblood and are the sorts who hate Muggleborns. I will not be a stupid Slytherin, I will not be a death eater and I won't be Dark!" Sirius was yelling now, breathing heavily and now glaring out the window, as if his family was out there.

There was a bit of an awkward silence until James said. "I'm hungry, want Wheat Thins anyone?"

James pulled from his bag a yellow box that said Wheat Thins. "They're great! They're these great muggle snacks. I found out about them when." and James continued to weave a tale in which he had to fight off a troll, almost hit a helicopter while on his broom and then ended where he tasted Wheat Thins and decided they were God's gift to earth.

James story had them laughing so hard that they forgot about Sirius' outburst. After James had finished his story and was munching happily away at his Wheat Thins, the twins told a story about one of the pranks that they pulled on Charlie. They had turned his clothing bright yellow with pink spots.

The story telling continued and they soon where good friends and there where very close to Hogwarts and a prefect told them that should get changed.

----

"I can't wait to get there." Sirius was jumping up and down in his seat with excitement. James had a grin that just continued to get bigger and bigger until the twins thought that it was miracle that it didn't fall off. Remus still had his nose stuck in his book. It had turned out to be Hogwarts; A History by Chroniculus Punnet. Remus had been looking up every thing he could on Hogwarts to sooth his nerves.

As soon as the train stopped, Sirius jumped up and started heading out, only remembering last second, to wait for his friends.

Soon they were on the platform and looking around, wondering what to do. They didn't know if they should follow the rest of the students because Remus had said that the first years come in differently than the rest of the student body.

Just as they decided that should follow the older student's example, a voice boomed "First years, this way first year." They look to see a huge man with hair that covered most of his face and the coat he was wearing seemed made up of pockets that bulged in strange ways.

"Come on first years, we are going this way." His voice sounded like rough gravel would sound like if it could talk. Though a bit intimidating, his voice also seemed kind. "Hello first years, my name is Rebeus Hagrid, keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Come with me." He smiled and led them down to a lake where there were countless boats.

"Only four to a boat, only four." Hagrid said as Remus, James, Sirius, Fred and George tried to get in the same boat. They twins went to sit somewhere else with the promise that they would see them soon. When the twins left, a rattish looking boy took their spot and introduced himself as Peter Pettigrew.

The twins shared a boat with 2 girls. One who had a shock of red hair, just like the twins and introduced her self as Lilly Evans. The girl sitting next to her was Alice Fraser. (A/N Do they ever mention Alice Longbottom's maiden name? If you know her maiden name, tell me and I will change her name to the correct one, but for now her last name is Fraser.) Alice had brown hair and brown eyes; she seemed to have happiness about her that nothing seemed to burst.

Though the twins had that same weird feeling they had when they met Sirius, James and Remus, they talked and joked with the girls. They were having so much fun, that they almost missed their first view of the castle.

It was beautiful; the castle was framed by millions of stars, all around it. The lake was black as the sky and reflected the amazing night sky. Combined the castle and its surroundings were breath taking.

----

Soon they were standing in front the Great Hall doors waiting to be let in. The twins met back up with James, Remus and Sirius. The twins introduced them to Alice and Lilly. They in return, introduced them to Peter Pettigrew, who both Fred and George got a nasty feeling about and from the looks on their new friends' faces, they didn't like him either.

They wide doors flew open and they walked into the Great Hall looking at the awe inspiring ceiling. Millions of candles floated above them burning. Fred and George wondered if the wax ever dripped on someone.

They walked into the front of the hall, with all the older students' eyes upon them. In the front of the hall the sorting hat sat in the front of the hall. It opened its brim mouth and sang a strange song about the houses and its purpose.

Then Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress stepped up to call the order they were to wear the hat.

"Annear, Paul" she called out. A nervous looking boy with large glasses that made him look like an owl walked up and put on the hat. A second later the hat called out "RAVENCLAW" The boy shakily walked to the Ravenclaw, who was cheering enthusiastically.

"Akonac, Josephine" Was the next name McGonagall called. She was blond, blue eyed and very friendly. The hat barely touched her head before it called out "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Barkus, Jane" A black haired girl with a dreamy look in her eyes was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Black, Sirius" Sirius smiled nervously at his friends before he walked up. The he put the Sorting Hat upon his head. A minute had passed before the hat had said anything, then it yelled "GRYFFINDOR" there was silence.

A Black, a BLACK? Had been sorted into Gryffindor? No the Sorting Hat had to be wrong.

Then a scream ripped through the hall. "WHAT?! He's a what?! No! He is suppose to be in Slytherin! The hat is wrong, he's a Slytherin!" Everyone looked to see Narcissa Black, standing pointing at Sirius. The rest of her family was standing around her looking daggers at Sirius, the Sorting Hat and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore rose, looked at Narcissa and her family and simply said "Narcissa Black and the rest of the Blacks please sit down." Then he looked at Sirius and said "Please go and sit at the Gryffindor table Mr. Black." and sat back down. There was a few scattered claps as her sat down dazedly at the table.

----

The rest of the Sorting had gone with out a hitch. James, Remus, the twins, Alice and Lilly were sorted into Gryffindor. Peter Pettigrew had been sorted into Slytherin along with a greasy boy who McGonagall called as "Prince-Snape, Severus"

Now that the sorting was done Dumbledore said a few words "Fuzzle wuzzle, moopiss, wane art, and foozle." Then he smiled and sat down, turning to talk Professor McGonagall. As he sat down the long tables were suddenly under massive amounts of food. The students cheered and go right to eating and catching up.

When Sirius saw what filled the huge platter in front of him, he crowed. It was pot stickers, a platter of nothing but pot stickers sitting right in front of him. Little did any of Sirius' new friends know but Sirius was obsessed with pot stickers. Sirius wasted no time filling his plates with mountains of the stuff. Right before he was going to take a bit of the delectable steamed dumpling, he realized there was something missing. "Now where is that bottle?" Sirius muttered to himself, searching through his robes. "Ah ha, here it is!" He pulled a small bottle of soy sauce out from one of his pockets. He reverently poured a small pool of the sauce on to his plate. He was eating his third or fourth pot sticker when he finally saw that his new friends were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked confused.

"I guess you like pot stickers." gasped James. "Yeah, I get that it's sort of funny but why are you guys laughing?" He glared at the twins

"You keep (gasp)" that was all Fred managed to say before he started laughing again." A bottle of soy sauce in your robes?" Finished George for his brother before joining him in laughing.

Sirius turned bright red. He muttered something that sounded like "You don't ever know when you are going to need some."

After the laughing had calmed down, George said, wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's ok Sirius, Fred and I am orange juiceaholics."

"What?" said Fred who hadn't been paying attention to them but the more important thing here, his food. "Where's the orange juice?"

"See what I mean?" George said laughing. It was nice to laugh again, thought George. We haven't done it for so long. Where did that thought come from? We have been laughing for a long time. Fred and I haven't ever gone longer than a week with out laughing.

George shrugged and finished his meals. He couldn't wait for classes to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Up on a mountain top somewhere there is a tree with millions of leaves and written on each leaf it says "J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter" and every year the tree looses 1 leaf. When that tree is bare the leaves will still be correct and Harry Potter will not belong to me. **

**To all who read my chapter and this on and all the ones that will follow this chapter, REVIEW PLEASE. Thank you **

**Review of last chapter: Fred, George, Sirius, James and Remus have made it to Hogwarts and have been sorted into Gryffindor along with two girls named Lilly and Alice. Two boys named Peter and Severus are sorted into Slytherin. **_**Hmmm changing time already.**_** The Marauder's find out Sirius' favorite food/ food obsession and they can't wait for classes to begin.**

**--------**

As the boys found out the next morning, the twins really did love orange juice, maybe a little less obsessively as Sirius and pot stickers but still, it was impressive.

The boys had been woken to a harmony of "Wake up you sleepy heads, it's Orange Juice Time!!!" They had been dragged out of their beds, barely awake by two cheerful and unfairly awake, identical red head twins. They then left their dorm to find the Great Hall. It took about 15 minutes to get there because they kept getting lost. Finally at the Great Hall the twins plunkered themselves down by 2 huge pitchers of the citrus juice, and began drinking. Their friends watched in amazement as the once full pitchers soon held only dregs of the stuff.

"We are holding back." Laughed George as he saw his knew friends faces. "Right Fred?"

"What? Oh yeah, I wish had more." Fred was looking down at his empty pitcher sorrowfully. "But at least there's food." He said bighting up considerably. And with he started eating with as much gusto as he had had attacking the orange juice. Everyone laughed and joined Fred in eating their way through all the food in front of them.

"Hem" They heard a voice clearing behind them and turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them holding empty timetables.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, your head of house and teacher of Transfigurations. Here are your timetables; you are expected to be on time for all your classes. Good luck boys." She tapped their timetables and went to the next group of students.

"Crap" groaned James as he looked at his timetables.

"What is it?" asked Sirius; the other three boys looked up as well to see James staring concernedly down at the timetable he had just been given.

"We have four, FOUR, classes with the Slytherins, if you count flying, which I do." The rest looked down and saw that James was correct. They had Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Flying lessons with the Slytherins.

"Of course they have to give us the lessons where something dangerous might happen to us with the people who will gleefully commit bodily harm on us." Muttered George, Fred sent a shocked look at George. Since when does he use words like bodily harm? Then he was hit be a vision of sorts.

_Fred and George were sitting a class room with a black boy with dreadlocks. _The name Jordan Lee floated across Fred's mind. _Right, they where sitting next to Jordan as they listened to a man with a wooden peg for a leg, wearing a dark overcoat and magic eye strapped to his face talk about dueling and how dueling is unlike real life combat. _

"_Geese doesn't Moody seem weird today." Fred whispered to George _

"_What do you mean weird? Moody is always this weird, for him this is normal." George whispered back._

_Suddenly Moody's face was right in front of theirs. "Mr. Weasely because you seem to be so sure of your self and that you already know all the things I was telling the class about dueling, maybe you and Mr. Ronin" Ronin was a Slytherin who was flirting with the girl beside him. At the mention of his name his head snapped up. "would like to give us a little demonstration. _

"_Why of course Professor Moody." Ronin slid out of his desk as George stood up. They stepped up to the front of the class room. _

"_On the count of three; One, Two, Three" Moody cried and stepped back to let the class see the duel._

"_Stupefy" Cried Ronin and George smoothly blocked the stunning spell and then cried "Avis, Oppungo" the huge flock of birds that flowed out of George's wand started to attack Ronin._

_Ronin banished the birds then sent a muttered "Confringo" George's way. Fred winced as the first row of desks burst into flame. Fred cried "Agumenti" and sent the jet of water spurting across the desks to put out the fire and…._

"Fred! What was that for!" George cried. Fred looked up to see George, Remus, Sirius James and himself soaked to the bone.

"What happened?" George's teeth chattered, damn the water was cold!

"What happened? What happened!" cried Sirius "You had this far off look on your face and then you muttered something like 'isn't moods weird?' and then you pulled out your wand and sprayed us with ice cold water!"

"I did?" Fred was confused "But that's not the important thing." Sirius continued. "The more important thing is that you tell us how to do that!" Sirius was jumping up and down in his seat.

"I don-don't really know. I was trying to put out the fire." Fred's cheeks were as red his hair. "Can we go get changed, Please? I'm freezing." Fred begged his friends.

"Yes, let's" Agreed Remus and got up to go get changed.

-------

They soon reached the common room and got out of their drenched clothing, and realized they were going to be late for their next class if they didn't get their butts in gear now.

"Come on, come on, I think it's this way!" Sirius was at the head of the group and was trying to remember what that Prefect had said last night about where Transfiguration was located.

"I think it is…. Ah Ha! Yes guys this way, I found it!" The rest of the group ran through the doors and sat down in the last row of desks.

They sat down just in time, for the next moment, McGonagall swept into the room and began roll call. Sirius and James sat next to each other; the desk next to them had Remus and Alice, while Fred and George sat behind them. They were looking around the class room, when they noticed a strange occurrence in the seating arrangements. While almost all rows followed this pattern; a desk with 2 Gryffindors, next to them another desk of Gryffindors across from them a desk with 2 Slytherins and then another desk of Slytherins, and this pattern happened so forth. Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other, this happened at every desk, except one. The desk in the very front, right next to McGonagall's desk had Lilly Evans sitting next to, to a Slytherin.

James was trying to remember who that Slytherin was from the sorting ceremony. His hair was black and disgustingly greasy. His robes were obviously second hand and, in James mind, he seemed dreadfully inferior to himself and all those in Gryffindor house.

Why had his noble table let Lilly Evans, who was sort of cute, mind you, let her sit next to a Slytherin who was going to corrupt her? She was a muggle born, not that James had any problems with Muggle borns, but she would not know what would happen if she was associated with a Slytherin. Maybe he would not be too late to save her, if he told her right now. Yes that is what he will do. James smiled to himself and got down to taking notes on the lesson.

-------

"Come on hurry up Guys! We have to catch up to Lilly and that Snape kid." James had finally remembered that slimy kids name and now was urging his friend to pack up faster, did they not know that Lilly was in trouble?

"Erg" James exclaimed and looked at his friends "I'm going now, see at the next class if you guys aren't coming." and with that he stormed out of the classroom.

Sirius hurried after his friend while Remus looked at Fred and George and said "What the hell was that about?"

--------

Lilly Evans was happy, no not just happy but ecstatic. She had arrived at Hogwarts and everything seemed to be just like Severus had promised. It had been the Great Hall's ceiling that had brought home to Lilly that this was a school where she was going to learn magic. Magic that would let her be able to do things like that.

She had met a very nice girl named Alice, though Lilly secretly thought that she was a bit strange. She did not seem to like reading as much as Severus or herself, though she too had been excited to be going to a place that would teach her Magic and she did seem very nice.

She had been able to spend time with her new friend and Severus on the train. They had discussed many things, such as what they were going to learn to what they were going to do when they arrived at Hogwarts.

She and Alice had been separated from Severus on the Platform and did not get to sit with him on the boat ride. Which was a shame, but they did meet two very nice twin boys who had the same color hair as Lilly, a bright red that most seemed shocked by. They had a mischievous glint to their eyes and where grinning so widely that it was remarkable that the smile stayed on their face. They talked excitedly about the things that the girls would run into at Hogwarts and how their family had been going to Hogwarts for a long time, so they considered themselves experts and asked them to ask them anything about Hogwarts……. That they knew about.

She had been introduced to the twins, Fred and George's friends. Remus seemed okay but James and Sirius had acted a bit, superior after they found out she was a 'Muggle Born'.

Lilly had then been lead into the Great Hall by none other than the women who told her parents that she was a witch and was invited to attend Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall. The Great Hall had astounded her. It was from that beautiful ceiling had made Lilly become determined to become a witch and that she would be able to make a ceiling like that, if she wanted to.

Lilly had been disappointed when she and Severus were not sorted into the same house. Alice, Remus, George and Fred where also sorted into Gryffindor. James and Sirius seemed to treat her better for it. Still she would have rather had been with Severus, he was the one who had told her she was a witch and she was one of his only friends.

The rest of the girls in her dorm seemed nice and she had a good sleep. This morning Lilly almost leapt out of bed in excitement. Today was the first day that she was going to learn Magic. Today she could also explore the castle with Severus.

Lilly had past the boys at breakfast and almost started laughing at their antics. How could someone drink that much orange juice?

"Lilly Evans here is your course schedule. Please arrive on time for all of your classes, being late may cause a loss of house points and or a detention." McGonagall told her as she gave her schedule.

Lilly smiled when she saw how many classes she had with Slytherin, Severus's house. Her first class was Transfiguration with the Slytherins and Lilly looked up to Severus leaving his table with his bag. Lilly ran to catch up with him. Maybe they would be able to sit together during class.

"Hey Severus, wait up." Lilly called after him

Severus turned to see Lilly pelting towards and smiled. The only time that Severus seemed to smile, Lilly thought, is when I'm around. She was a bit sad at that thought. Severus was so nice; he should have friends, not just me. I'm sure he'll find some here. Lilly assured herself.

"Hey Lilly" Severus smiled again as she caught up and they walked down the hall to their first class together.

"Are you excited for our first class Sev?" Lilly asked. "I can hardly wait. I mean, I'm sad that it's not potions but still Sev, we're going to be using Magic." Lilly smiled her radiant smile.

"Yeah, ah here we are." Severus smiled and led the way into the class room.

"Do you think we can sit together?" Lilly asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure it's ok. Come on lets sit in the front." Severus led the way to the row of desks in the front. They chose a desk that was next to the center isle and sat down. They talked about their houses and the people they met until class started.

------

"Are all classes going to be like that Sev?" Asked Lilly as they headed out of the Transfiguration class room.

Professor McGonagall had talked about the importance of Transfiguration for witches and wizards and what they would be learning this year. The lecture had taken the whole class, and though interesting, Lilly was worried that all they would ever do in class was theory.

"Probably for the first few days, or classes Lilly. They just want us to know why their subject is the most important." Severus took out his schedule and looked at it.

"What class do you have next?" He asked

Lilly pulled out her schedule "Charms with the Hufflepuffs. What about you?"

"I have a break. If you want, I can walk with you to the Charms classroom." He asked hesitantly.

"Sev that would be great! I don't really want to walk alone." She smiled and they made their way down the corridor.

"I can't wait for potions, how about you?" Severus asked

"Me too, I'm so glad that we have that class together. I was really sad when I didn't get into to Slytherin."

"Yeah me too, but we'll still hang out right?" There was a touch of fear in Severus' voice. He did not want to loose his only friend.

"Lilly, what did you say?" Lilly and Severus turned around to see James and Sirius standing there.

"You wanted to be in Slytherin?"

-----

**Dun dun duuunnn! Sorry once again for not updating sooner. I'll try harder next time. Please, please, please review my story!**


End file.
